Hydrometallurgical treatment of copper-containing materials, such as copper ores, copper-bearing concentrates, and other copper-bearing materials, has been well established for many years. However, an effective and efficient method to recover copper from copper-containing materials, especially copper from copper sulfides such as chalcopyrite and chalcocite, that enables high copper recovery to be achieved at a reduced cost over conventional processing techniques would be advantageous.